Irônico
by Blue-Celebrity
Summary: Continuação da fic: Feliz.Tres anos apos a destruição de Naraku, Kagome está sofrendo. Será que Inuyasha vai ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa? [Inuyasha&Kagome]
1. Ai

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence.

N/A: Continuação da fic :Feliz.

**Irônico.**

_Por –Blue-Queen-_

A garota abriu seus olhos preguiçosos ao som do despertador. Como acordou de mau humor, simplesmente o tacou longe. O que resultou em sua destruição. (Pobre despertador...era só mais um dia de trabalho...i.i) Sentou-se na cama e colocou uma mão em sua testa, como se isso acabaria com a dor.

Resmungou algo inaudível, e ao encostar seus pés no chão gelado, se arrependeu de ter levantado. Devia ficar dormindo.

Seu cabelo, que agora estava enorme, tinha umas mechas vermelhas. Eram bem fininhas e bonitinhas.

Começou a andar em direção ao banheiro, foi se despindo no meio do caminho, quando chegou à porta do banheiro, só vestia sua calcinha vermelha. Entrou, fechou a porta com tanta força que o templo quase tremeu. Escovou os dentes e entrou no banho.

Mais ou menos 20 minutos depois, saiu do banheiro e procurou algo para vestir.

Tirou de seu armário uma saia jeans bem trash, uma blusinha branca, que ficava bem coloda no corpo, e que tinha umas rendinhas em baixo e não havia nenhum desenho nela. Abriu sua gaveta de meias e tirou de lá sua meia arrastão, cor vinho, bem escura.

Nos pés, calçou apenas sua bota de salto alto, cano baixo, preta. (Explicações no fim do capitulo )

Em suas costas, dava para ver perfeitamente sua tatuagem. Pois sua blusa era frente única. Era um lindo coração em chamas, dentro dele estava escrito a palavra: "Ai". Depois de vestida, foi até sua penteadeira, sentou-se e abriu uma gaveta. Nela, pegou seu colar de ouro branco (Chique, neh? xD) com uma linda fadinha de pingente. Depois, pegou seu colar, q mais parecia uma coleira (Nhain, eu acho tão legal essas coleirinhas 8D) e também colocou para enfeitar seu pescoço.

Em seguida abriu a gaveta de baixo e pegou sua caixinha de maquiagem. Tirou o rimel e o delineador preto, a sombra vermelha e o gloss transparente. Maquiou-se, com calma, pois não estava com nenhuma pressa.

Levantou-se e quando estava preste a sair de seu quarto, se lembrou que tinha esquecido de seu cinto. Voltou para seu armário, e pegou seu amado cinto de oncinha. (Já disse, vou explicar por que ela ta tão diferente, depois xD), colocou em volta de sua cintura e finamente saiu do quarto.

Na cozinha, a Sra. Higurashi a esperava para o café da manhã. Ela sentou-se na mesa com sua mãe e com seu irmão, Souta. Seu avô estava fora por uns dias, pois foi buscar mais artefatos. No café sua mãe perguntou o que faria hoje, e ela respondeu que não sabia em um tom ríspido. Apesar de saber o motivo da mudança de sua amada Kagome, não pode evitar, mas ficar um pouco chateada.

A garota de 18 anos levantou-se, beijou sua mãe na bochecha e bagunçou o cabelo de seu irmão, saiu sem trocar uma palavra a não ser: "Não espere acordada".

Lá fora, antes de descer a escada do templo, parou e correu até a casinha de madeira. Abriu as portas e ficou ali, parada.

Todo santo dia ela fazia a mesma coisa, parava e olhava o poço por um tempo. Uma parte sua ainda acreditava que ele apareceria. Ela fazia isso todo dia durante três anos.

.x 3 anos atrás x.

Depois que Naraku foi derrotado, a jóia se completou. Kikyou morreu um pouco antes de tudo acabar, deixando Inuyasha mais abalado. Kagome fingiu não ligar, mas...era impossível.

Quando voltaram para a vila, Kaede explicou para Kagome que ela nunca poderia ficar atrevessando a barreira do tempo. Ela, claro, desabou em lagrimas como o resto de seus amigos. Menos Inuyasha. Ele apenas ficou com um olhar tristonho.

Quando estava na hora de partir, ela deixou a jóia com Kaede e se despidiu de todos, menos Inuyasha, pois esse não se encontrava la.

Ficou triste ao pensar que não o veria antes de ir embora, mas quando chegou ao poço, lá estava ele. Sentado no chão, encostado ao poço. Ela não pode se conter e sorriu. Nunca esqueceria aquela noite. Nunca. (Ler fic "Feliz")

Ele a fitou. Do nada, ela começou a correr em sua direção. Se jogou em seus braços e chorou. Inuyasha, que não podia agüentar mais, deixou as lagrimas caírem livremente por seu rosto.

Lenataram-se, e antes dela pular, ele a beijou.

-Aishiteru, Kagome. ; Sussurrou em seu ouvido e antes que a colegial pudesse responder, ele a empurrou e ela caiu no poço. Iria ser doloroso demais de qualquer outro jeito. Mais do que esse já foi.

Inuyasha então limpou seu rosto e voltou para seus amigos. Quando os encontrou, todos estavam tristes. Ele não falou nada e sentou-se. Guardaria seu amor. Seu...segundo amor, porem o mais importante. Nunca a esqueceria.

.x 3 anos depois x.

Kagome estava quase chorando. Odiava Inuyasha, por dois motivos:

Ele se declarou apenas no final! Esperou ela sofrer para dizer que a amava! E...ele a empurrou, não deixando ela se despidir direito.

Eram motivos bobos. Mas...Kagome...ja se magoou muito.

Balançou a cabeça e foi embora. Iria se encontrar com seu namorado, Hojo.

---0-0---

Explicações!

A Kagome ficou revoltada assim desde que voltou a três anos atrás. Sua raiva e amor por Inuyasha cresceu e ela passou a odiar tudo. A tatuagem, foi uma forma de demonstrar isso. Inuyasha queimou seu coração. A palavra "Ai" significa "Amor".

Gente, não me matem please! E outra, as roupinhas que ela usa geralmente são feias , então eu só mudei um pouquinho xD

Mas só para aliviar vocês, a antiga kagome vai voltar. Talvez. Quem sabe.

Ah, e não imaginem ela com os olhos grandes, ta? Hehe, tipo, os olhos de sesshoumaru? Então, imaginem assim, só que a cor diferente

Nhain, reviews please! XD


	2. Coração partido

A/N: Oi, pessoas! Aww...obrigada pelos reviews! \o/

Desculpa pela demora, mas é q fiquei sem inspiração. Mas, isso já passou e vamos escrever! \o

--

Hojo sorriu ao ver a linda garota vindo em sua direção. Não importava o quanto ela tinha mudado, ela ainda era linda. E para dizer a verdade, ele a preferia assim. Sexy e despojada. Percebeu que algo tinha acontecido pois, enquanto a espera na calçada, ele pode ver a cara dela quando estava descendo as escadas. Estava nervosa.

Quando ela finalmente chegou, ele inclinou-se para beija-la, mas ela desviou e disse,

-Vamos, não quero chegar atrasada.

Hojo não se sentiu ofendido. Alias, este comportamento já era normal. No entanto, ele segurou sua mão para que assim, ela percebesse q ele não ligou para sua resposta. Mesmo sabendo que ela estava nem ai.

--

-Inuyasha! Comida esta pronta!

-Não estou com fome!; gritou de cima de uma arvore.

Sango balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu para a pequena cabana de Kaede.

Inuyasha tinha mudado muito. Não fisicamente mas psicologicamente.

Não agüentava mais um dia sem ela. Parecia q tinham enfiado uma adaga em seu coração. Simplesmente, era horrível. Sem ela...não tinha graça.

Pulou de arvore em arvore até que chegou a um lago. O lago onde ele costumava visitar com Kagome toda vez q ela estava mal. E foi lá que se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Não pode se conter e deixou uma lagirma escorrer pelo seu rosto. Mas logo a enxugou pois, chorar era sinal de fraqueza.

Ele não era fraco e acabaria com esse sofrimento. Ele sabia muito bem contar e três anos..é muito tempo. Então decidiu que...não importava o preço, apenas a traia de volta;


End file.
